Audrey Can Wait
by fembuck
Summary: [tv series] Serena pays Blair a surprise visit on the weekend. Set after “Bad News Blair” episode 1x04.  SerenaBlair, BlairSerena, femslash


**Title:** Audrey Can Wait

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Gossip Girl

**Pairing:** Serena/Blair

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Serena pays Blair a surprise visit.

**Note:** Set after 1x04 – "Bad News Blair"

---

Serena ran herself fingers lightly over the smooth marble handle as she ascended the Waldorf's staircase enjoying the feel of the cool, flawless stone beneath the warm fleshy tips of her fingers.

She hadn't called to let Blair know she was coming by, but when she'd shown up on the front step, Gabriella had smiled told her that Ms. Blair was always happy when she came by and that she should go on up and surprise her.

Serena smiled at the thought as she reached the landing.

There was a time not very long before when Blair would have greeted her by throwing a vase at her instead of throwing her arms around her.

"Surprise!" Serena called flinging open the door to Blair's bedroom, her most winning smile on her face as she peeked her head inside to find the room completely empty. "Hmm, looks like the surprise is on me," Serena muttered withdrawing back into the hallway, her eyebrows furrowing together as she tried to figure out where Blair might have gone.

Then just as she was about to call for Gabriella she heard the faint sound of singing coming from down the hall and smiled.

Coming to a stop in front of the bathroom door, Serena reached out for the door handle then changed her mind, leaning against the frame of the doorway and tilting her head towards the soft voice beyond the door instead.

"And that's when you need me there/With you I'll always share/Because …" Blair sang from within bringing a smile to Serena's face.

She _knew_ Blair loved the song no matter how much she complained that it was overplayed. Blair was so busted.

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together/Told you I'll be here forever/Said I'll always be a friend/Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end," Serena sang back from outside the door, her smile growing as Blair's voice suddenly quieted.

"I'ma stick my foot up your ass, you perv!" Blair called out from within the bathroom a few seconds later. Serena was unconcerned. She could hear the smile in Blair's voice and see the expression on the brunette's face in her minds eye, and it was adorable. "Why are you lurking outside of my bathroom?"

"Best friends don't lurk, we … okay, we lurk, but it's cute and playful not creepy and weird," Serena responded grinning at the door, knowing, just knowing that Blair was rolling her eyes at her while simultaneously grinning like mad.

"You're not going to keep standing out there are you?" Blair called finally, brushing some wet strands of dark hair out of her face, and smoothing her hair down, making sure it looked presentable.

"I can come in?" Serena asked already reaching for the door handle.

"Duh," Blair responded as the door pushed open and Serena stood glowing in the doorway.

"Surprise!" Serena said smiling winsomely putting her hands up in the air and wiggling her fingers excitedly.

It would have been better if Blair had actually been in her room when she showed up and her appearance was actually surprising, but she figured that self-deprecating humor had its place too.

Blair clapped her hands to the sides of her cheek and did her very best impression of Macaulay Culkin.

"You know, when you do that it just makes me wanna pinch your cheeks and go 'yessss you are, yesss you are'," Serena responded kicking off her shoes and moving further into the large bathroom, her thumb and forefinger making cheek pinching motions as she did.

"Shut up," Blair said laughing, blushing a little and turning away from Serena as the blonde approached the tub.

"You should sing more," Serena said softly, taking a seat on the edge of the tub, leaning against the back wall as Blair's rested on the ledge near her hip.

"I sing every day," Blair responded glancing over at Serena, pausing for a second before dipping one of her feet back in the water and then using it to to flick a little bit of water at the blonde.

"Where everyone can hear you," Serena said, lowering her hand into the water, grasping Blair's big toe and shaking it lightly, smirking over at the brunette a few seconds later when Blair began to wiggle her foot trying to free her toe from Serena's tyrannical grasp. "What?" Serena said innocently looking over at Blair. "I'm just trying to take this little piggy to market."

Blair rolled her eyes ignoring the comment.

"Where everyone can hear? Like the school choir?" Blair asked dubiously, making a face as she left Serena to play with her toes without complaint. "I think I still remember what dignity is, and I'd like to keep however much I have left, thank you very much."

"You're good," Serena said softly looking over at Blair abandoning her toes for the moment. "I love listening to you sing. Everyone else would too," she continued holding Blair's gaze unblinkingly.

Everyone thought that Blair was arrogant to the point of having a goddess complex, but Serena knew better. Blair was extremely self-conscious and she calculated with a scientific precision how her every word, gesture, clothing choice and expression could be interpreted and used to compliment her or embarrass her. And if she thought that there was slightest chance that something could embarrass her, she'd snuff the idea out like the flame of a candle.

"What's in here?" Serena asked a few seconds later when Blair failed to respond to her, drawing her fingers through the bathwater and bubbles for a second before bending down to roll up the legs of her jeans.

"Bubbles," Blair responded slowly, blowing at some of the white suds that were floating above her chest, masking the fleshy mounds underneath from Serena's eyes.

"Yes," Serena drawled looking over at Blair with a smile. "I can see that."

Blair was silent for a second, Serena's previous comment still troubling her mind. But then the blonde's grin began to affect her the way it always did and she found herself smiling as well. "Jasmine," Blair offered softly a moment later.

"It smells nice," Serena said finishing with her jeans and shifting on the edge of the bath a little so that she could dip her feet and the bottom of her calves into the water, her back resting against the tile wall behind her that enclosed the tub.

"No, that's me," Blair replied smirking, laughing when Serena kicked some water and bubbles over in her direction.

"You're going to disturb my bubbles," Blair declared looking down at the suds covering her naked body though she made no move to gather any more of them around her, leaving a few see-through patches visible.

Serena could just make out the swell of Blair's right breast, her hip and her knee.

"What, do you have a tail under there that you're trying to hide?" Serena asked quirking an eyebrow. She'd seen Blair in various states of undress before, but she had never seen the brunette completely naked. "You don't have anything I don't. Yours just comes in brown."

Blair fake laughed and then glared at Serena.

"It's easy for you to be glib about it, you're fully dressed. I doubt you be so blasé if I asked you to prove you were a natural blonde," Blair finally responded a challenging tone in her voice as one of her eyebrows shot up questioningly.

Serena nodded gravely. "I am. But I swear, I can walk and chew gum at the same time."

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it," Blair replied, blinking more rapidly than usual after the words left her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that exactly, although a shiver of excitement ran through her when she thought about Serena actually meeting the challenge.

"Do you have any gum hidden under there?" Serena asked peering at the bubbles as if she truly expected to find a pack of Juicy Fruit floating amidst the scented suds. She was fairly certain that wasn't what Blair was talking about.

"No," Blair responded shaking her head side to side sadly. That wasn't what she was talking about. "I guess you'll have to think of another way to prove it."

Serena looked over at Blair questioningly at that, wondering if the brunette really wanted her to do what it seemed like she was suggesting she do. Blair was looking over at her innocuously, and yet there was a slight challenge in her eyes that lit something up inside of Serena. It seemed to Serena that Blair was seconds away from arching her eyebrow and drawling "Well?" demandingly.

Serena shifted on the edge of the tub lost in silent contemplation. To strip, or not to strip, that was the question.

"You don't have to," Blair said softly a few moments later when Serena lapsed into silence. "I was just joking," she continued looking out into the large bathroom, her eyes unfocused as they stared out into the distance.

Serena not wanting to didn't bother her. The fact that she was disappointed that Serena didn't want to worried her somewhat however. Close as they were, she was fairly certain that anxiously anticipating seeing her best friend strip naked for her and then being crestfallen when she realized it wasn't going was not exactly platonic. And it wasn't the first time she had found herself looking at Serena for a bit too long, or wanting things from the blonde that she knew she shouldn't.

Serena stood up in the tub and reached for the button of her jeans, popping it open easily. The movement drew Blair's attention back over to her, and when Blair's eyes focused on her hands and realized what she was about to do, the brunette's chocolate brown orbs flashed with some emotion that made Serena breath hitch before Blair drew her eyes up to her face.

"What are you …?" Blair began, her question trailing off as Serena began to ease her pants and panties down.

"Everybody wonders," Serena responded, pausing with the waistbands of both her jeans and panties just covering the neatly trimmed patch of blonde hair between her legs. "I can't have you being one of them. After all, we're besties," she went on holding Blair's eyes for a second before stepped out of the tub and then continued to pull her pants down and off, her hands then trailing up to her stomach to pull of her shirt as well. "You should know everything about me," Serena finished a few seconds later, her shirt dropping from her fingers so that she was standing completely nude in front of Blair.

As she stood exposed in front of a silent Blair, Serena wondered what had possessed her to actually strip. Blair clearly hadn't expected her to really disrobe, and now that she had she seemed to have broken Blair, because the brunette was sitting there silently staring at her with an absolutely bewildered look on her face that made Serena want to coo because it was completely adorable and snatch up her clothes and bolt out of the room in embarrassment.

"See," Serena said forcing her voice not to crack, "completely natural."

"Yeah," Blair said slowly, her eyes focused on the dusting of blonde hair at the apex of the other girl's thighs. "Yeah, I see," she continued clearing her throat a moment later and looking up to meet Serena's eyes.

"You should get in," Blair continued quickly a moment later though her voice rose at the end of the sentence making it sound more like a question than the statement Serena was sure Blair intended it to be.

"I should," Serena agreed, feeling a bit better about the whole situation now that Blair had spoken. She wasn't certain exactly what to make of Blair's response – though she had her suspicions – but at the very least Blair wasn't freaked out or else she wouldn't have invited her back into the tub.

Serena carefully stepped back into the tub and then lowered herself into the water, her body resting between Blair's feet as her own legs surrounded the brunette's body.

The blonde's knees broke the surface of the water once she had settled in, her taller frame forcing her to bend her legs to fit in the rub.

"You know, I don't think there are enough bubbles in here to guard my modesty," Serena commented lightly looking down at her chest. Her breasts were floating on the surface of the water, her height causing more of her to be revealed and the lack of bubbles at the foot of the tub making it so that there was nothing to cover them.

"What modesty?" Blair asked laughing lightly her eyes focused on the full breasts opposite her. "Besides, I've seen it all now and in better lighting," she continued her eyes drifting to the side of the tub where Serena had been standing lit up from behind a few moments before.

"That was exhibitionist wasn't it?" Serena asked a little bashfully knowing she probably shouldn't have done it, but not able to actually regret doing it at all.

Blair nodded solemnly before grinning. "If you're an exhibitionist I guess I'm a voyeur."

Serena raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I looked," Blair responded blushing a little, her eyes dropping down to consider the bubbles that were just barely concealing her own breasts as her fingers swirled around them.

"I wanted you to," Serena responded her eyes on Blair, waiting patiently for the brunette to finally look over at her again. She hadn't really meant to phrase it like that, but she supposed it was true enough. The idea of Blair seeing her naked had appealed to her on some visceral level that she didn't fully understand, but that made her heart pound and her head spin anyway.

"Well congratulations," Blair murmured under her breath looking away from Serena again before glancing back over at her through her eyelashes. "You're …" Blair began before pausing and shaking her head, a reluctant smile coming to her face. "You're inhumanly good looking."

Serena smiled widely at that, her eyes dancing with pleasure. People told her she was good looking all the time and she often felt unwanted stares roving over her body on the streets of New York, but she never really thought of it as anything more than a polite thing people sometimes said or an annoyance when she went shopping.

However, sitting across from Blair as she brunette eyed furtively as an unconscious little smile curved her lips, Serena felt beautiful.

"Can I see you?" Serena asked impulsively a second later, her tone soft despite the rashness with which the words were spoken.

"Don't you think we've had enough show and … show, for one afternoon?" Blair asked finally drawing her eyes away from Serena to stare over the edge of the bathtub.

"Please," Serena said softly, her fingers moving under the surface of the water to touch Blair's ankle, the brunette's foot jumping slightly at the touch before she settled down again.

"Why?" Blair asked a whine clearly present in her tone as she looked back over at Serena.

She wasn't as tall as the blonde, or as tanned or as lean or as perfect. Serena got to look at her flawless body everyday and Blair knew that hers would pale in comparison to it. Sometimes the bravest thing a person could do was admit defeat, and while she knew she was good looking she was not Serena, and she could admit that.

"Because I …" Serena began, pausing a second later as she stared over at Blair silently. She didn't really know why it was important to her, only that it was. "I just," she went on struggling to find some way to explain it to Blair. "Honestly, I don't even know why," Serena continued sighing softly. "I just need to see you. All of you," she added a second later, her voice barely a whisper.

"If your checking to see if I got any secret tattoos while you were away, you're going to be sorely disappointed," Blair replied struggling for nonchalance as she braced her hands on the edge of the tub and pushed up, unfolding herself a moment later so that she was standing in front of Serena, water droplets and bubbles trailing down her nude body.

Serena's lips parted and she breathed in deeply.

"That hideous, huh?" Blair asked dropping her head angling it away from Serena, her body jerking slightly to begin the descent back into the tub.

Faster than she was aware she was capable of moving, Serena darted forward in the tub so that she was kneeling in front of Blair, her hand moving to the brunette's hip halting her progress.

"You're not hideous," Serena said looking up the length of Blair's body. "You're beautiful," she continued, her thumb stroking over Blair's hipbone. "I wish," she went on shaking her head slightly. "I wish I had another word to use, that I was like a poet or something so that I could lay my feelings out in front of you as words. But I'm not a poet, and the only word I have is beautiful, so beautiful."

Blair was silent after Serena finished speaking, but she brought her hand up to Serena's face and gently brushed some stray strands of blonde hair behind the other girl's ear as she looked down at her.

"What are we doing?" Blair asked softly.

The way Serena was looking at her scared and excited her. It was the way she had used to wish Nate would look at her. The blonde's cobalt eyes were full of longing and desire, and the hand she had against Blair's hip was shaking slightly.

"I don't," Serena began her words trailing off a few seconds later. "I think I know," she continued a moment later.

And then Serena was leaning forward, her lips pressing against Blair's stomach tenderly before she wrapped her arms around the brunette's body and pressed her face into Blair's stomach, hugging her close.

Blair's heart began to hammer even harder as Serena's snuggled her face against her stomach, her own hands still running slightly through Serena's flaxen hair as she felt herself begin to shiver, suddenly overwhelmed with feeling.

"S," Blair said softly, so softly she wasn't sure whether or not she could be heard. "I have to sit," she continued in a similarly shaken tone. "I don't think I can stand, my legs are shaking, I …" she went on trailing off as Serena pulled back from her body a bit.

"Turn around," Serena said softly, leaving enough space between them so that Blair could move.

"W-why?" Blair asked still shaky as she looked down at Serena.

"I wanted to … I mean, I thought that maybe it would be okay if you … you know, like leaned back against me so that I could … hold you," Serena replied her lips twitching uncertainly as anxious blue eyes watched Blair closely.

Blair stared down at Serena. Forty-five minutes before she had been happily singing Rihanna alone in her bathroom and now she was naked with Serena in a tub far too small for the two of them considering slipping back into the water so that her best friend could spoon her naked from behind.

Slowly Blair turned around, and then once her back was facing Serena lowered herself back into the water, a slight exhalation of air escaping from her when Serena wrapped her arms around her from behind and she felt the blonde's breasts press against her back.

"This is weird isn't it?" Serena asked minutes later, breaking the silence they had descended into after Blair relaxed into her embrace.

"Yeah, I think so," Blair replied as Serena rested her head against the side of hers. She could feel Serena's warm breath on her cheek and neck and it made her tingle.

"I like it though," Serena admitted softly, hugging Blair a little more tightly as she spoke.

Blair smiled at that and angled her head back a little bit so that she could see some of Serena. "Me too," she replied quietly before turning around to face forward again.

"Your skins so soft," Serena murmured a moment later, her fingers running over Blair's stomach, before skimming over her hip and the tops of her thighs.

"You know I follow a very strict moisturizing routine," Blair replied, her voice hitching for a second as one of Serena's nails scrapped along her hip bone.

"I know, I know," Serena responded smiling. Blair couldn't see the smile, but she could hear it in Serena's voice, and she thought that she could feel the movement against her cheek where Serena's head was still pressed to hers.

"We didn't have plans today," Blair said quietly, her fingers swirling around in the water.

"No, we didn't," Serena confirmed breathing in deeply. Blair could feel the movement of Serena's chest against her back.

"Why did you come by?" Blair asked shivering slightly. The water had gotten colder, but with Serena behind her she wasn't cold.

"I missed you," Serena said simply, her fingers stilling against Blair. "Things are dull without you," she continued thoughtfully, her hands still against Blair's skin. "I don't mean boring, well yeah everything's more boring without you, but everything seems literally duller. More gray and indistinct, you know. But with you everything's so … vibrant. I guess I needed a bit of colour today."

Blair shifted in Serena's arms after the blonde finished speaking, her body twisting in a way that wasn't entirely pleasant, but she needed to see Serena's face.

"Really?" Blair asked her eyes trained on Serena.

Serena nodded, then softly, her voice no more than a whisper, she added, "yeah."

Blair's eyes closed at that, her chest rising and fell rapidly as tears began to escape from the corners of her eyes, perfectly formed teardrops trailing down her milky cheeks.

"B," Serena said softly, her fingers lifting from the water to trail over Blair's cheeks, washing away her tears, her voice full of concern.

"Nobody loves me like you do," Blair said her tone pained and awed as she forced her eyes open to look at Serena. "Sometimes I feel so …" she shook her head, unable to think of words to describe how plain, and ordinary, and unwanted she felt sometimes. "But when you're around it all disappears and I feel … I don't know, special."

"You are special," Serena whispered fiercely pressing her forehead to Blair's. "You know I love you, right?" Serena continued, her hand cupping Blair's face. "You're my Blair-bear."

Blair smiled at that, a choked sound escaping from her throat as she stared up at the blonde.

"Kiss me?" Blair asked her voice raspy as she stared up at Serena, a vulnerability showing in her watery eyes that Serena knew Blair only let out around her.

Without a moment's hesitation Serena dipped her head down, her lips brushing against Blair's, the touch feather light. Blair sighed and shivered at the contact, her hand moving to clutch as Serena's shoulder as the blonde continued to kiss her, the press of Serena's lips becoming firmer and more confident as Blair pressed herself against the blonde.

Blair's eyes were closed when Serena pulled back from her lips and the blonde ran her thumb lightly over the brunette's eyelids as her eyes roamed over Blair's perfect face trying to memorize exactly what the brunette looked like at that moment.

"Let's get out of the tub," Serena said softly, her voice rough as Blair's eyes fluttered open.

Blair smiled, her chocolate eyes shining with happiness as she nodded and reached for Serena's hand.

---

Serena pressed her lips against Blair's shoulder and moved her hand to cover the brunette's breast, palming the soft mound as her tongue ran across Blair's smooth skin.

After they had gotten out of the tub, Blair had wrapped herself in her robe and she had wrapped herself in her towel, both of which were abandoned as soon as they made it into Blair's room and locked the door. Blair had then led the way over to the bed and laid down under the blanket and Serena had followed joining her under the sheet seconds later.

They had stayed covered up like that facing each other for a few moments, just breathing and smiling self-consciously until Serena couldn't take it any more and leaned forward to kiss Blair's neck, her hand moving to rest on the brunette's hip.

"Is this okay?" Serena asked as Blair gasped, her hand moving up to cover the one Serena had on her breast.

"Yeah," Blair breathed out softly. "Don't stop."

Serena smiled against Blair's shoulder before trailing her lips towards Blair's neck again as her hand began to massage the brunette's breast gently, squeezing Blair's nipple as she palmed the soft flesh.

"Lips," Blair gasped long moments later as Serena continued to play with her breast, her nipple now rock hard underneath the blonde's hand.

Serena flowed upwards, pressing Blair down onto the mattress a bit more and then pressed her lips to the brunette's, parting her mouth a moment later to allow Blair's tongue to enter her mouth and deepen the kiss as Blair's hand lifted to tangle in her golden locks.

Serena had no idea how long they kissed for as she stroked Blair's breast and Blair grasped and clawed and caressed her skin. She just knew it had been a long time and that she wanted it to last for much longer.

"God," Blair gasped yanked her lips away from Serena's, her head dropping onto her pillow as she panted, gasping for breath, her chest heaving into Serena's eager hands.

Serena stared down at Blair, her mind hot and hazy, her eyes roving over Blair's lips and neck and then finally down to her breasts where her plump pink nipples were standing erect begging for …

Serena moaned as her lips closed around Blair's nipple, a grunt escaping from her a second later as Blair bucked powerfully into her body, the force of the spasm momentarily winding Serena. It didn't force her to release Blair's nipple however, and as Blair's hands tangled in her hair once more, a series of gasps and moans and curses falling from the brunette's lips Serena continued to suck on Blair's puckered, pink nub greedily, never wanting to let it go.

"Serena," Blair gasped her thighs squeezing together, her ankles crossing as she pushed her hips up in the air, her inner muscles clenching as she turned herself into the warm body covering the left side. "Serena," she gasped again as she had been doing over and over for just as long as she had been squeezing her thighs together and arching into the air. "Serena."

Serena dropped her hand to Blair's thigh, stroking the skin there lightly for a moment before she began to push on Blair's thighs, trying to encourage her to unclench and open them. She knew that Blair was getting a certain amount of pleasure from the pressure her clamped thighs were placing on her clit, but she knew she could make her feel so much better if she opened her legs.

"It's okay," Serena whispered softy, her lips pressing against Blair's cheek as she felt her thighs begin to part.

Blair's body trembled powerfully as she spread her legs, a choked sob emerging from her throat when Serena brushed the backs of her fingers across the sensitive inner skin of her thigh.

Serena looked up sharply as Blair's hand closed powerfully around her wrist, stopping her from moving her hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" Serena asked softly her eyes studying Blair. The brunette was flushed, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and her eyes were wide and dazed.

Blair shook her head, still breathing heavily but she did not release Serena's wrist.

"Do you _need_ me to stop?" Serena asked quietly.

Blair nodded her eyes blinking rapidly as she stared over at Serena, her fingers freeing Serena's wrist a few seconds later.

Once free of Blair's hold, Serena lay still beside Blair for a moment and then tentatively reached out for the brunette, wrapping her arm around her waist, pulling Blair into her body when the brunette turned into her, hugging Blair against her firmly as Blair struggled for breath and trembled in her arms.

"I've never," Blair breathed out against Serena's skin.

"It's okay," Serena whispered stroking the brunette's back gently.

"I feel like I'm falling apart," Blair whispered still shivering, her voice wondrous and uncertain as if she loved her body for what it was doing to her but was also slightly scared of it.

"That's how it's supposed to feel," Serena replied softly, smiling. She wasn't a virgin, but she had never felt what she was experiencing with Blair before. It was more overwhelming somehow. It was as if no part of her body was left unaffected by the feel of Blair against her.

"I want to … but I don't think," Blair began shakily. "I'm not ready, I can't," she continued pressing her face into Serena's neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Serena said softly stroking Blair's hair for a few seconds before pulling back so that she could angle the brunette's head up so that they were looking at each other. "It's okay," she repeated holding Blair's gaze. "It's …" Serena smiled and shook her head. "I mean, I just came over to see if you wanted to go to the movies and …" she looked between their bodies and shook her head again. "We should … we can … I mean, we have time."

Blair relaxed in Serena's arms her body collapsing against the blonde's a moment later, her body forcing Serena's back onto the mattress as Blair flopped on top of her limply.

"I don't regret this," Blair said softly, snuggling against Serena, needing to be close to her.

"Me either. I'm glad," Serena said looking up at the ceiling smiling. "I think I've been waiting for this."

"You have?" Blair asked, liking the sound of that a lot. The thought of Serena pining away for her, secretly checking her out pleased her greatly.

"I don't think I knew this was what I was waiting for," Serena said softly, her fingers running up and down the small of Blair's back, "but now that it's happened, I definitely know that I was. I mean," she said, her voice suddenly animated as she shifted so that she could face Blair. "This feels good, doesn't it? It feels right somehow, lying here with you, touching you. It's like something is finally happening just how it should."

"Yeah," Blair said smiling nodding her head slightly. "I mean, it makes sense, right? You're my favorite."

"Your favorite what?" Serena asked smiling widely, a teasing quality to her voice.

"You're just my favorite," Blair replied looking down at Serena dreamily. "I would pick you over everything."

Serena leaned forward and brushed her lips against Blair's. "You're my favorite too."

Blair blushed and dropped her head, a happy smile playing across her lips.

"Did you still want to see a movie?" Blair asked as Serena lay back against the mattress.

"Uh uh," Serena replied shaking her head as Blair snuggled against her side again. "Maybe we should stay in. Your bed, Audrey, popcorn and no clothes," Serena continued a few seconds later liking her idea a great deal.

"This is why you're my favorite," Blair replied kissing Serena's shoulder.

Serena laughed and flipped them over, leaning over Blair's body. "I've always said you had great taste," she drawled playfully before leaning down to capture Blair's lips.

Audrey could wait for a while.

The End


End file.
